


Over the Halloween

by MickeyTown



Category: Over the Garden Wall (Cartoon & Comics)
Genre: M/M, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-23
Updated: 2019-05-23
Packaged: 2020-03-13 03:29:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18932485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickeyTown/pseuds/MickeyTown
Summary: 歌曲分别出自《Oh Death》《白梦之茧》《This is Halloween 》《金色的嘲笑》《花园墙外》怪诞小镇是假的🎃从另一方面来说并没有ooc x3！就像这个文一样，万圣节可不只是像“trick or treat ”那样肤浅……最后，Happy All Hallows Eve!!!





	Over the Halloween

=============

来来，快想象一下吧。 

 

=============

“来吧，樵夫！砍倒这颗新生的雪绒木，然后把它变成灯油！”   
”野兽！！我不会用这个孩子来维持我女儿的灵魂的！” 

“难道你就想眼睁睁的看着你女儿的灵魂燃烧殆尽吗？樵夫！”   
“我说过管住你的舌头！Beast！！” 樵夫挥着斧头朝野兽砍去，后者则像影子一样融进了漆黑的密林，明亮的眼睛在树枝间晃来晃去。 

 

“Greg！” 

Wirt用力的掰下一根根树枝，试图把他的弟弟救出来。 “Wirt……”  
Greg虚弱的睁开眼，从嘴里吐出一片片树叶。   
“别担心，我这就把你救出来！”

 

“碰！”撞击声响起，在寂静的迷林里惊起了一群鸟儿。 “啊？？！” Wirt惊慌的转头，发现樵夫倒在血泊中，鲜血正从他的胸口中涌出，空洞的双眼昭示着他已经死去。 

漆黑的野兽站在不远处，睁着硕大的眼睛，手里拿着那盏煤油灯。

 

“Woodsman！”   
“你把他杀了！”Beatrice尖叫到。   
“那是因为他自己太过愚蠢，不能再当提灯人了。至于你，B——Bird，吃你的泥土去吧。” 

随着一记响指和Beatrice的一声尖叫，青鸟消失在了黑暗里。 野兽发光的双眼在黑暗里显得突兀无比。

“你对Beatrice做了什么？！”  
“我把她送回了那个树洞而已，她太多嘴了。”

 

“现在，woodsman死了，Greg也已经命不久矣。”   
野兽向Wirt慢慢逼近。

【明明是像明灯一样的眼睛，带来的却是死亡和绝望。】   
Wirt脑中不自觉的飘过这样一句话。  
随即他摇摇头，把这个想法抛在一边。

 

“所以，Wirt，你为什么不丢下那个总是给你惹麻烦的小家伙独自回家，好让他变成雪绒树？” 野兽用低沉的声音说到。  
“我才！不会！丢下！我弟弟！！”Wirt一根一根的掰下雪绒树枝，全然不顾自己的双手已经破皮出血。  
“Wirt！留下Greg！你们回家的路只许一人通过！！剩下的一人必须接过那盏灯！！” 野兽在Wirt身后急切的喊道。

“……” Wirt转过头去看着野兽那灯泡般的眼睛。 

 

“……Wirt？”   
Greg虚弱的睁开了眼睛。   
“Greg，你会没事的。”

Wirt抱了抱他的弟弟。

 

“把Greg留下！！” 野兽靠近了，伸出手想要抓住头戴水壶的男孩，却被Wirt的斧子逼了回去。 “Leave us along！！” 年长的男孩威胁着野兽。  
“Wirt！如果你留在这里，你就要担任提灯人，你的余生都会浪费在这重重迷林里！！”

野兽的声音里透着急切。 

 

“我愿意这样。”   
回答野兽的是Wirt坚定的声音。  
“不！你不会的！”  
野兽操控着浓厚的黑暗包裹了周围的一切，Wirt愣了愣，打开了煤油灯的盖子，灯光如太阳般照亮了黑暗。  
“你要是吹熄了灯，这个世界就会死去，在这里生活居住的人也一样。”  
野兽淡淡的说道。

 

“向前走吧，Greg，你知道回家的路，纵使黑暗将它遮挡。”   
“你不跟来吗，Wirt？”   
“……只管往前走就是了，我会跟在后面。”   
“好的。” 

“还有，不要回头。” 

 

“你会后悔的！！Wirt！”   
野兽在黑暗中大喊。

 

Wirt看着Greg抱着他的青蛙一步步走远，消失在黑暗中。 

然后他转过身，走向黑暗的迷林深处唯一的光源。 

 

野兽在那里等待。 

============

Oh Death,Oh Death.Consider my age.   
Please don't take me at this stage.   
============= 

“我准备好了，野兽，我来担任提灯人一职。”   
“……你，会后悔的，Wirt。”   
野兽叹了口气。  
“我不会后悔。”   
“你会的，Wirt。因为……” 

 

野兽将煤油灯伸到年长些的男孩面前。   
戴着高尖帽的男孩伸手握住灯的提手。   
煤油灯发出太阳般耀眼的光芒。 

Wirt终于看见了野兽的真实模样。   
树枝样的犄角，金色的眼睛，藏青的斗篷，棕褐色的头发。   
以及和自己一模一样的脸。 

“……我就是你。” 

Beast，不，应该说是wirt的脸上挤出一丝笑容。   
Wirt不知道自己到底是有多伤心绝望才会露出这样的笑容——如果站在面前的人真的是他的话。

 

“呃……什，什？为为什么？你一定是变成了我的样子！” Wirt结结巴巴的说到。   
“迷林远比你想像的更深奥，你所去过的地方只不过是它的冰山一角。在迷林的某些地方，连时间都已经乱套了。”   
“但，但，……可……我，怎么会……变成这样子？！”   
Wirt注意到握着提把的另一只手修长，干枯，纹路和质感像是木头。

“迷林有自己的规则，Wirt，连我也不能违反。”

 

Wirt想把煤油灯接过来，但另一个自己却猛地握紧了提手。  
“怎么了？”Wirt察觉到对方是本能做出的反应。  
“……”  
片刻的沉默后，那只枯木般的手松开了。  
“没什么。”

 

wirt后退了几步，转过身，又再度变成了漆黑的魅影。   
“走吧，我带你去一个地方。”

 

“你要去哪里？！你说我会后悔是什么意思？”  
Wirt提着灯紧紧跟上。  
“你不会想留下的——”  
漆黑的人形转头，接着猛地俯身，发着明光的大眼睛照亮了Wirt的脸。

Wirt吓得往后退了一步，差点就要松开握着煤油灯的手。  
修长的手猛地抓住了Wirt的手，阻止了煤油灯的掉落。  
除了异样的触感外，那只手的温度比Wirt想象中的还要冰凉。  
“千万别把灯摔了。”  
“噢，噢，我，我……不对！明明是你……”

 

Wirt正要发火，却不由自主的停了下来。  
变成野兽的自己的手正轻轻划过自己的脸庞。  
“干，干嘛？”

“哦，Wirt，我自己，你根本什么都不知道啊。”野兽轻声说到。“你就没有奇怪过为什么这里的动物可以上学，鱼儿可以垂钓而植物蔬菜可以像人那样生活？”

“呃，呃，为什么？”

“你应该注意一下永恒花园里那些墓碑上刻的名字，Wirt。这里是死后的世界，过去的我——我自己，Wirt。Welcome to The Unknown.”

wirt半跪下来，抱住Wirt。  
一滴眼泪从他脸上滑落。

============

啊啊啊，  
栖息于欺骗深处，  
脆弱的灵魂啊，  
你在那无人造访的森林中，  
等待着谁的到来呢？  
============

“所以……我已经……”  
Wirt缓了半天，最后吐出了那个词。  
“死了。”

“是的。你的肉身已经断气，回家的大门永远的关上了。”

“……但我把Greg送回去了，不是吗？我们其中只有一个人能回去的话……我并不后悔这样做。”

“所以我……我们，不，应该是你。所以你才会后悔，Wirt。”  
wirt站起来转过身去。

“什么？！你是什么意思？我，我才不会后悔的！”  
Wirt赶忙抓住长着犄角的自己想问个究竟。

“等我们到了那里你就明白了。拿上灯走吧，还有很长的路要赶。” 

============

This is Halloween,this is Halloween.  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night.  
============

现在是万圣节的晚上。  
孩子们打扮成不同的人物在街上游走，喊着“Trick or treat "。  
几个孩子拿着装糖的袋子迎面走来，他们装扮了成女巫，恶魔，外星人，僵尸和幽灵。  
Greg也在其中。

 

“Trick or treat！”  
“啊哈哈，是你们几个啊！来来，这是给你们的糖果！”  
一位老太太笑着给了这群青少年们一大包糖。  
“Greg！这次你是木乃伊啊！怎么没扮大象鬼——”  
意识到自己说错了话，老太太马上改口  
“Happy Halloween！！Bye！”

门砰地关上了。

 

小孩们在街上漫无目的的走着，每个人都一言不发。

“嘿，Greg。别想那些没用的事了，开心点，今天可是万圣节啊。你得到了好多好多的糖呢！”最后那位扮成女巫的女孩试图安慰Greg。“几乎比双胞胎姐弟还多呢！”  
“嗯……没事，我……我想一个人走走。”  
“Greg？！你确定不和我们……”  
扮作外星人的孩子对那个想要挽留Greg的孩子使了个眼色。  
“好吧，路上小心。”

剩下的孩子们低声交谈着离开了。  
他们知道一些秘密。  
一些隐讳的秘密。

“Greg很有演员天赋。”  
那位女巫总结道。

 

Greg离开了人群，独自走过一条条街道，一个个街区。  
道路两旁的房屋门前都摆放着南瓜灯。  
不知为何路灯都没有亮着，几片叶子打着旋从空中飘过。  
南瓜灯里的蜡烛忽明忽灭，照出的影子歪歪扭扭。  
那些雕刻得吓人的南瓜更是诡异——伸出利爪露出獠牙，整条街上的影子都像是活过来了一样。  
群魔乱舞。

 

当Greg回过神来时，他发现自己来到了一个地方。  
一个自己五年都没来过的地方。

 

永恒花园。

“……”  
Greg愣了愣，纳闷自己怎么会走到这个鬼地方来。  
当他要转身离开时，墓园里的一团光引起了他的注意。  
“不知道是谁会把南瓜灯放在这里……”  
他绕过一座座墓碑，走过去查看。  
然后他呆住了，糖果袋从手里落下。

那不是他认为的南瓜灯，而是一盏煤油灯。  
这盏灯和那盏灯一模一样，灯盖之后有光彩流转。

灯光照亮了紧挨着的墓碑上的一些字母。

 

“爱子 Wirt ……  
逝于31th Oct   
万圣节前夜”

 

Greg踉跄着后退了几步——当一团黑影从墓碑后面立起时。

那东西浑身漆黑，只能看出大概的轮廓：树杈样的犄角，灯泡般发光的眼睛——还有一顶高高的尖顶帽。

 

Gerg瞪大了眼睛，结结巴巴地说“Wi,Wirt ?!”  
“没错。”野兽用低沉诡异的声音说道。  
Greg转身就想跑，但一只手握住了他的脚腕，Greg摔倒在地上。  
“啊！啊啊啊啊啊！！不不不！不要！”他惊恐地叫起来。“救命！救命！！”  
Greg的双手在地上不停地挥动，试图抓住些什么牢靠的东西，然而只抓住了满手的泥土。  
“Wirt！停下来！放过我吧！！求你了！对不起！！”

另一只手从泥土里伸出来抓住了Greg的另一只脚，将Greg拖走。

 

一只枯木般的大手提起煤油灯，灯光在墓碑上不曾有过的句子上一晃而过。

“Into The Unknown.”

============

虚饰の翼は折れ  
鹫は天より堕ちたり  
============

“这里是哪里？”Wirt好奇地看着周围的发出荧光的水晶。  
那些水晶很大，很高，有些就像树一样。  
“这里是迷林里很靠近终点的地方……这些水晶有的可以把东西变大变小，这种可以……别管那些了，以后你会知道的。”  
wirt招手示意Wirt走近。  
“现在，看这个。”  
wirt用他长长的手指指着一潭湖水。

“这……这是什么？”  
“一潭可以看到人间的湖泊。过去现在和未来的。它还与人间有着一定的联系……”  
“所以你要给我说什么？什么事会让我后悔？！还有你，不，我是怎么变成你这个鬼样子的？！”Wirt打断了对方的话。

“……啊，说道点子上了。”wirt叹了口气，拿过煤油灯贴近湖面。“现在看吧，Wirt！如果你坚持的话！还有听！”

 

Wirt看见Greg被人裹上厚厚的毯子。

他看见自己冰冷的尸体被人捞起。

他看见自己的母亲哭得晕倒在地。

他看着喜欢的女孩听着那盘磁带落泪。

他看着自己被埋葬在永恒花园里面。

 

他听见——  
“干得好，Greg。我亲爱的孩子，这样一来你就是唯一的法定继承人了！你可真聪明啊！”  
“那是当然了！这可是一个Rock fact！ ”

 

Wirt跌坐在地上。  
“这……这些都是真的？”  
“是的。”

煤油灯远离了水面，湖水上的影像渐渐消逝。

“不……”  
“我不相信这是真的，这一定是梦……”  
Wirt喃喃自语。

“我很抱歉，Wirt，但这就是真实。”  
野兽发光的眼睛注视着绝望的少年。  
“我说过你一定会后悔。”  
“我试着阻止你，但迷林的规则不允许我做过多的干涉。”  
“我很抱歉，Wirt。”  
“对不起，过去的我。”

 

怎么可能阻止得了呢。要是成功了，自己也不会待在这里，变成这个鬼样子……  
根本就是一场无望的旅行。

 

这就是迷林。

泪水决堤而出。  
“啊啊……”  
少年的痛哭在迷林上空飘荡。

一株崭新的雪绒木开始在Wirt身上缠绕。

 

Wirt醒来时，天色已渐暗。  
他感觉到有什么不对劲。  
另一个自己也不见踪影。  
他提着灯来到湖边，低头向水面看去。

树桠样的犄角，浑身漆黑。  
只有一双硕大的眼睛在散发着光芒。

Wirt又看向自己的手。  
宽大，干枯，细长。  
就像雪绒木。

============

Come wayward Souls,  
Who wander through the darkness,  
There is a light for the lost and the meek.  
Sorrow and fear,  
Are easily forgotten,  
When you submit to the soil of the earth.  
============

来来，快想象一下吧。  
漆黑的人形，  
树杈样的犄角，  
还有发光的眼睛。  
============

【End】


End file.
